


A Fashion Show Of Sorts

by Brook182



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: and things get out of hand, the links change their clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: The Links decide to change their clothes, but Wild and Legend decide that it would be better if they choose each other's outfits.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	A Fashion Show Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt @renatlia on Tumblr! I really appreciate it😊
> 
> I went with the group showing off their outfits. For the sake of the fic, we’re gonna merge Legend with Triforce heroes. Ok? Ok.

In a firelit clearing in a strange land, a band of nine courageous heroes supped their meals. Conversation and friendly banter circulated until the youngest of the group voiced an odd question.

Wind glanced around the group thoughtfully. He had been gnawing on something for a while but didn’t think it important enough to ask, but now that the group had a nice conversational mood going he let his question loose. “Why do you all wear the same outfit every day?”

Everyone’s heads turned to him at the question, wearing varying expressions of offense and surprise.

“That’s um-” Wild seemed to actually be putting some thought into the question, “that’s actually a good question.” After a while, he just shrugged. “I have no idea, to be honest. I have an entire wardrobe of armour with me. I just never thought to change.”

Everyone looked genuinely contemplative.

“Why did it never occur to me to change my clothes? I mean- none of us even had the chance to take a bath in like two weeks,” Legend yelled incredulously. He pointed an accusing finger at the general crowd, “you all smell terrible.”

There was a stunned pause at Legend’s outburst. Time coughed, “well it’s not too late. I think it’s high time we all put on some clean clothes anyway.”

“I am always fresh and clean,” Warrior defended. He took a sniff of the air and his face twisted into a slight grimace. “Though I suppose changing it up a bit couldn’t hurt,” he concluded.

Everyone made their way over to their respective possessions to rummage for a new set of clothes.

“Hope that answered your question.” Four said to Wind who had been watching the whole interaction from his place at the fire.

“What? Oh, yeah. Sure.” He’d completely forgotten he’d asked the question that sparked the group’s eagerness to get out of their dirty clothes.

The only people who seemed perfectly content with what they were wearing were Hyrule, Sky, Wind, and Four.

Surprisingly, Wild was very invested in his collection. As he scrolled through his slate he started picking articles of clothing from it, holding it up and tossing it aside in favour of looking for something else. After a while, he had a sizable pile of clothes next to him.

Legend’s pile was also quite large. There were a number of random extravagant pieces on the surface that Wind could see. They didn’t look like armour though.

Time had already changed. He donned his classic heroes tunic but wore a red cap instead of the matching green.

Twilight was in the process of changing into the most ostentatious set of armour Wind had ever seen. Though Twilight smiled as he put it on, the gear was most certainly not the most comfortable choice.

Warrior was wearing… what was he wearing?

“Bah! Choices are a curse!” Wild shouted after ten minutes of nitpicking.

“Oh come on, just pick something. Be practical.” Twilight said though he was the last person to talk wearing armour he could barely walk in. Seriously, the breastplate and pauldrons looked like they were made of solid gold, as well as the boots. The thing even came with a matching crown thingy. It was a mystery how he could even stand upright without being crushed by the sheer weight of all that heavy metal.

Wild groaned. Beside him, Legend groaned too. He’d also been struggling with choices.

“You know what? Fuck it. Wild you choose my outfit and I’ll choose yours. Deal?”

Wild considered then shrugged. “Sure.”

They swapped places and looked over their options. Wild had selected a skirt, top, and hair bow in a very indiscreet hot pink. He had also picked out some golden slippers. Legend chose… a skull? He also picked out a pair of mechanical looking greaves and a suit of metal armor that looked like the sleeves’ were made of repurposed accordions.

“Ok lads. We’ve waited long enough. Models present your outfits!” Wind announced. If they were overreacting this much over clothes why not make it worthwhile.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Hush now!”

Legend came out first, sporting a very short skirt. His hair was tied up with a big hot pink bow that nearly matched his pink strand of hair. He looked confident while he jogged his way out from behind a tree.

“Let’s go heroes! Let’s go!”

Everyone instinctively clapped along and whooped.

“This wasn’t exactly what I meant by practical, but I guess it’s not very restrictive-”

Wild came out next looking like a mixture of savage cave hermit, ancient warrior, and immobile tin man.

“-That on the other hand.”

“You really have no fashion sense, do you?” Wild asked Legend, who tried to hide his snicker behind his matching pink pom-poms.

The group had a good laugh at the poorly dressed hero's expense after that.

Warrior appeared after the laughter died down. The party had forgotten about him, too caught up in the mess with Wild and Legend to notice what he was wearing.

“Oh my Hylia,” Twilight said. He stared mouth agape, at Warrior who wore little to nothing in white. A pair of tight white shorts that just barely touched his thighs, an equally tight midriff top, and a red cap with a black rim.

“What? It’s practical.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings. I’m sorry. Hope you liked my little one-shot. Thanks again to @renatlia for the topic. I have played a total of two Zelda games to completion so I had to do my research. Luckily I found a Wiki with all of Warrior’s armour and I have heard about the Twilight Princess rupee armour. Keep in mind, it’s two in the morning so please forgive me if this is total garbage.
> 
> Extra: Warrior is wearing the postman outfit from Twilight Princess. Legend is wearing the cheerleader outfit from Triforce Heroes. Wild is wearing the ancient greaves, Barbarian headpiece, and fireproof armour.


End file.
